The Young Justice
by OffMyTea
Summary: Robin has a twin sister? Tony Zucco has escaped? Batman is in a murderous mood?  My Young Justice.  Rated T for later chapters. Complete.  SEQUEL OUT SOON
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**First off, I want to apologize for not updating anything in forever. **

**School has just been crazy. I'm in the musical, I play cello, so I have lessons outside of school too, and just blah. **

**I have a life.**

**Not having a life made it possible for me to write fanfiction.**

**So I have decided to update things on Wednesday. That doesn't mean that I wont update on other days as well, but you can expect updates on Wednesdays.**

**Kay?**

**Kay.**

**Anyways, this was the first story I ever wrote, but due to major editing and multiple rewrites, I haven't been able to get it up till now. **

**So I'm mainly gonna focus on this, so my other fics will not be updated as frequently. **

**So, I hope you like this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I only own Jay, y'all will be the first to know if I ever own Young Justice.<strong>

* * *

><p>M'gaan, Superboy, Wally, Kaldur, and Artemis were in the main entertainment room waiting for Robin to arrive.<p>

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Robin and a girl flew through.

"Come on!" Robin complained as he flipped the girl. She ran at him. Her combat skills were amazing.

"Now you're just showing off." Robin said. The girl smirked and pinned him down.

"Say it." she growled.

"You win." Robin sighed. The girls mood brightened instantly as she jumped off. Robin stood beside her and they faced the team, who finally got a good look at her.

Her uniform looked just like Robin's, but blue instead of red. Her domino mask was halfway covered by her mid elbow length inky black hair.

"Hi!" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Kaldur asked. The girl bent back into a strange twist and stood up straight again. She held out her hand and smiled.

"The name's Jay. I'm Robin's twin sister." she said. Kaldur nodded and shook her hand.

"Rob, you never told us you had a twin! Well, you never said Jay was your twin!" Wally said. Robin and Jay looked at each other, then back at the team.

"Isn't it obvious?" they asked simultaneously.

"Am I the only one who knew they were twins?" Artemis asked.

"Well, you live in Gotham." Jay pointed out.

"True." Artemis said as she shrugged.

_**Recognized: Black Canary **_

The team turned to see the blonde woman walk in.

"Who's ready to practice?" she asked. The team nodded and followed her to the training room.

"Jay, would you spar and I point out mistakes?" Black Canary asked. Jay nodded and took her place.

"Kid, you first." the older hero said. Jay smirked evilly as Kid Flash stood in front of her.

"Go!" Black Canary said. KF sped forward and tried to take her down. Jay flipped over him and jabbed various pressure points, causing him to collapse and crash to the floor. Jay smirked proudly as he slowly got up.

"Okay, Aqualad, go."

Aqualad went up and Jay rushed forward and flipped the Atlantian over her shoulder.

"Miss Martian."

M'gaan went up and looked around.

Jay was nowhere to be seen.

They heard a light cackling laughter.

Suddenly, Jay pounced down and brought the Martian girl down.

"Superboy."

Superboy stepped up. After seeing how Jay made quick work of the others, he was prepared.

_**Status: Fail**_

Then again, maybe not...

"Alright Artemis, your turn."

Jay flashed a smile.

"Alright Artemis, you live in Gotham. Let's do this Gotham style." Jay said. Artemis smiled and nodded. Jay sprung and tackled Artemis. She quickly pushed the acrobat off and sent a kick to her leg. Jay fell, but swung her leg around and knocked her feet out from under her. Artemis jumped up and grabbed Jay's shoulders and yanked her down, but Jay brought the archer down with her.

"What is this? There's no discipline in this. It's dirty fighting." Wally said as he watched the girls fight.

"This is how people fight in Gotham." Robin said.

"This is awful. It's just brute force." M'gaan said.

"Again, this is Gotham, one of the most crime filled cities." Robin replied.

Jay pushed Artemis again.

_**Status: Fail**_

Jay and Artemis were panting heavily, but smiling. Jay put out a hand and helped the blonde up.

"Nice job." she said.

"You too." Artemis replied.

"That's enough for today. Go wash up." Black Canary said. The team nodded and hit the showers.

When they finished, they came out to a pizza dinner. Superboy held Wally back so everyone else could get some before he ate it all. Jay moved over and sat beside Robin.

"So when's Bats gonna pick us up?" she asked.

"Now." Batman said, coming up behind her. Everyone but Robin and Jay flinched.

"Can we finish our food?" Robin asked. Batman nodded. Robin and Jay finished their food a a rate that would make even the Flash proud. They got up and smiled at the team.

"See ya!" Jay called as they left the mountain.

* * *

><p>"I really like this team Bruce." Jay said as she took off her mask as they entered the manor.<p>

"I'm glad." Bruce told his daughter. "Now, Richard, Jasmine, off to bed." he said. The twins nodded and headed up the stairs. Jasmine stopped at the top of the staircase.

"Night Dad." she said. Bruce smiled as his wards went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope so. I will update as soon as I can, maybe tomorrow, it depends. <strong>

**Please review! You don't even need an account! **

**Flames must be about the story, kay? Thanks. **

**If you have any comments or questions or corrections please leave it in the review. **

**Thanks!**

**Bye! **

**~Alyss**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! New chapter! Wow! Same day new chapter! Want to thank Scotty1609, wolverine15120, and my buddy, FluffyIceCreamPanda for reviewing. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, the next season would already be on. I don't own Apple or Lady GaGa.<strong>

* * *

><p>"WALLACE RUDOLF WEST!" Jay screamed. She whirled around as she tried to locate Wally.<p>

"Woah, what did Wally do? Jay's only been here two days and she's already yelling at him!" Artemis said.

"From what I understand, Wally ate Jay's funnel cake." M'gaan said.

"Oh...Wally's so dead..." Robin said smirking.

"No! Please! Don't eat me!"

"YOU ATE MY FUNNEL CAKE!"

"I have an insane metabolism!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I-if you kill me, they'll know it was you!"

"WALLY! I WAS TRAINED BY BATMAN! THERE WILL BE NO EVIDENCE, NO WITNESSES! THEY WILL NEVER FIND YOUR BODY!"

"Shouldn't you stop her?" M'gaan asked. Robin thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Someone help me!"

Then, everything went silent. The team heard what sounded like a small fight.

"Oh my gosh. She killed him." Artemis said.

Then, from around the corner, came a very pissed Jay dragging an unconscious Wally by the arm behind her.

"Artemis, come with me." Jay ordered. Artemis obediently followed as Jay pulled Wally into his room.

About 15 minutes later, Jay and Artemis came out without Wally, laughing like crazy.

"Okay ,what did you do to him?" Robin asked. Jay pulled up a picture from her wrist computer. It was of Wally with very clown looking, sloppy make-up on. He had glitter covering his ginger head, and a bedazzled pink bow resting in it. He was wearing a similar bedazzled hot pink tutu and sparkly hot punk stilettos.

Robin was silent for a moment as he stared at the picture of his best friend.

But only for a moment.

Then, he began laughing.

"Nice!" he said as he high fived his sister.

"Thank you! I would have killed him, but I don't think Flash would have been very happy." Jay said.

"True."

"WHAT?"

The team turned to see a very angry Wally come out of his room.

"What is this?" he asked Jay as he gestured to himself.

"It's the next Lady GaGa outfit." she said simply. Red Tornado walked in and looked at the scene in front of him. He looked at Wally, then at the team.

He decided not to ask and simply turned around and left.

"Aw...look what you did! You scared Red Tornado!" Jay said. Robin laughed.

"Jay, you'd better watch your back!" Wally said as he stormed back to his room.

"Okay...I'm going to go talk to him." Jay said as she followed him.

"Wally?" Jay said as she entered the room.

"What do you want?"

"Wally...come on...it was just a joke..."

"So?"

"So? You do that stuff all the time!" she said as she sat down beside him.

"Besides, pink really is your color." she commented. Wally smirked and hugged her close.

"Ah! Wally cooties! It burns!" she squealed as she ran out. Wally ran out after her and saw her running in circles.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Ah! I've been hugged by a Wally! Get some hot water, get some disinfectant!" she yelled. Robin laughed.

Batman entered the room.

"Mission." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>And so we start the mission. This was supposed to be a chapter end, but I think it's too short, so you get what was supposed to be chapter three.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mission." Batman said. Kid Flash quickly changed and the team followed Batman.<p>

When they got to the briefing room, Batman pulled up a picture.

"This is Bruce Wayne and his two wards, Richard and Jasmine Grayson." he said. No one saw Jay and Robin tense at the mention of their very secret identities.

"Joker has broken out of Arkham and has been threatening Mr. Wayne's family. You will go to Gotham and protect them. Robin, Jay, and I have a very important mission elsewhere." he continued. The two birds nodded as they went over to Batman.

"Be at Wayne Manor in one hour." he said as he and his proteges left.

Alfred opened the door and led the Young Justice team in. he brought them outside to see Richard playing basketball with Bruce Wayne.

"Master Bruce."

The billionaire stopped playing and looked at the team.

"Hello. You must be the team Batman said he was going to send." he said.

"Yes sir." Aqualad said.

"I trust you will take good care of my wards?" he asked them.

"Of course sir." Aqualad replied.

"Good. Anyways, this is Richard, Jasmine is in the library." Bruce said. The team nodded.

"Artemis and I will go see her."Aqualad said.

"I'm very sorry, but I wont be around much, so if you need anything, just ask Alfred."

The team nodded again. Bruce then stepped out. Richard stepped forward and looked at the team. His gaze stopped at Kid Flash.

"You're Flash's sidekick?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Flash Boy wasn't it?"

"It's Kid Flash."

"Dude, I'm just messing with you. Now weren't some of you going to go see my sister?"

"Right. Come on Artemis." Aqualad said.

"Alfred show them the way, please?" Richard asked. The elderly butler nodded and led the two teens out.

"So Richard, what do you do around here?" Kid Flash asked.

"First, you can call me Dick, everyone does. And second, you can always just chill and watch me play basketball, or you could join in. But who is everyone else?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

"This is Miss Martian and Superboy."

"Cool." Dick said as he went back to his game.

* * *

><p>"Jasmine?" Artemis call as she entered the library.<p>

"Yes?" a girl answered as she poked her head around a shelf. The girl walked over to greet the two heroes.

"Hi! I'm Jasmine! Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Aqualad and this is Artemis."

"Cool."

"Young Miss, lunch is ready." Alfred said.

"Alright, we'll be right down." Jasmine said. The three teens then followed Alfred to the table where the others were waiting.

"Hey Dick." Jasmine said as she sat beside her brother.

"Hey Jaz. You wanna go to the mall later?" he asked.

"You can't." Aqualad said.

"Why not?" Jasmine asked, fully knowing why.

"The mall is too exposed."

"But we go to the mall all the time!" Dick complained.

"Not right now."

"But-"

"No. Aqualad's right." Kid Flash said. Jasmine scowled and ate her lunch.

When the twins finished, they got up and went to the entertainment room. Jasmine got out her iPod and turned on her Chameleon Circuit* music. Dick started playing video games.

"So, is this what you're gonna do? Sulk?" Kid Flash asked.

"Got a problem with that?" Jasmine retorted.

"You two are such-"

Jasmine stood up immediately and glared at the speedster.

"Don't even think of finishing that." she growled.

"Spoiled. Brats." he said smugly.

Jasmine stood there for a moment. Tears began to cloud her eyes.

"I knew it..." she whispered as she ran out of the room. Richard stood and punched Kid Flash. He glared and ran after his sister.

"Look at what you did Kid Mouth!" Artemis snapped as she hit him.

* * *

><p>"Jaz, are you alright?" dick asked as he came up behind her.<p>

"He's just like everyone else...if he knew...he would have..." she said as she sobbed quietly. Richard hugged his twin.

"It's alright...let him be a jerk. He doesn't even know what he's saying." he said.

"Why does Bruce have to be so overprotective? If he wasn't, this wouldn't have happened."

"He's just like that, Jaz. Hey, we have a dinner party in a week. This is your chance to get revenge by taking them shopping." Dick said. Jasmine smiled and nodded as she got up. The two then headed back to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was long. Review please!<strong>

**~Alyss**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><strong>Hey y'all! Well aren't you all lucky? Thanks to my school county, I'm on break ALL WEEK! So that leaves me plenty of time to write for your enjoyment! Yay! So anyways, I want to do a few review responses. <strong>

**WishesFromAStar: I'm sorry buddy! I promise it gets better!**

**Nightlover2: I'm not exactly sure what you're asking...yes to the first part, but I don't understand the second part.**

**To my anonymous reviewer, it doesn't matter: I swear you must be reading part of my mind. Not gonna say more though. :) **

**I'd also like to thank tydeerose, tessissingleandproud, and yjfangirl1 for reviewing!**

**So here is chapter three!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own Jay, nothing else. Everything else belongs to their correct owners. <strong>

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Dick headed back into the room. When they entered, they saw Artemis holding Kid Flash down by the ear.<p>

"Ow ow ow..." he said as Artemis dragged him over to the twins.

"Kid Flash has something he would like to say to you." Artemis said.

"No I-" he began when Artemis yanked his ear.

"Kid..."

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

"Like you mean it!" the archer hissed as she yanked his ear harder.

"Okay! I'm sorry for saying those things." he said. Artemis nodded and let go of his ear.

"It's alright Kid. Anyways! We have to tell you something! Dick and I have a dinner party to go to at the end of the week, and you all need outfits if you plan on fitting in." Jasmine said. Aqualad nodded, and Jasmine smiled evilly.

"Come on then! Let's go!" she told them.

* * *

><p>"Artemis, Megan, you two are first." Jasmine said as she led the team into the dress shop. She began walking around, picking up different dresses, putting most back. An assistant came up behind her.<p>

"Excuse me, would you either buy something or leave?" she said. Jasmine turned around, causing the woman to gasp.

"Oh, Miss Grayson. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." she said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. You were doing your job." she said as she went back to the dresses.

"Do you need any help?" the woman asked politely.

"Actually, yes. You see, I have a dinner to go to, and my friends here need dresses. Do you have anything?" Jasmine asked.

"Hmm...the blonde I think would look great in this new green dress we just got in." she said as she went to the back room. She brought out the dress and handed it to Jasmine. She looked over it quickly and gave it to Artemis and shoved her in a changing room.

"And for the red-head...I think I have a black number that would work well on her." she said as she handed Jasmine the dress. She gave it to Megan and shoved her in a room.

"Alright, come on out." Jasmine said. The boys, minus Richard's, jaws dropped.

"You two look-" Kid Flash began.

"Beautiful. Absolutely stunning." Dick said as he flashed his million dollar smile.

Artemis smiled. She was wearing an emerald green dress that went just passed her knees, that shimmered slightly when she moved. It had a beautiful sleeves that went off her shoulders.

Megan nodded and smiled. Her dress stopped above her knees and flowed gracefully. It had straps that covered her shoulders, and a second pair that went off her shoulders, so you could see the corners of her shoulder.

"Miss Grayson! Why didn't you tell me you were here? I would have come right over instead of this newbie!" the store manager said as she came over. Jasmine looked at the two girls, the assistant, then the manager.

"Look, this girl did a great job. In fact, we're going to buy these. So back off. If I had wanted your help, I would have asked." she said. The manager frowned, but backed off. Jasmine turned to the assistant.

"Who designed these? I've never seen anything like these before."

"I did. And they aren't a part of the store, so you can have them for free."

"What's your name?" Jasmine asked.

"Stacy." she replied.

"Well Stacy, I want you to do something. Quit this job. I'm going to send your resume and any designs you may have to a studio in New York." Jasmine said. Stacy's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Of course! And thank you so much for helping us!" Jasmine said as Artemis and Megan changed. Stacy nodded.

"Thank you so much!" she said. Jasmine smiled as Stacy went to go quit.

"Alright! We need to hurry! Boys, let's go!" Jasmine said as she dragged them all out.

* * *

><p>"So you're all going to be wearing basically the same thing, so we just need to get you fitted while Jaz gets your ties." Dick said. The boys nodded and went in.<p>

After a few minutes, Jasmine went in with the ties. She nearly gasped at the boys.

She went over to Aqualad, who's suit was very crisp and cut, all clean. She handed him a smokey gray tie. She moved to Kid Flash, who had his jacket unbuttoned and the top button undone. She handed him a green tie. She moved to Superboy, who's jacket was undone, as were about four buttons. Jasmine smiled and handed him a dark blue tie.

"Uh..." he said as he looked confused at it.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jasmine said as she buttoned his suit and put on the tie.

"Perfect! Dick, will you pay the bill? Boys, you change." Jasmine ordered as she left.

* * *

><p>"Well, goodnight." Jasmine said as she turned off the light in her room, knowing that Miss Martian was in her room. The team assumed she was guessing someone could hear her. Dick did the same, knowing Superboy would hear. The team assumed he was guessing too.<p>

* * *

><p>A week passed, and it was finally time for the dinner. Jasmine and Richard were under surveillance the whole time. The party was going well when Jasmine and Richard were heading to the car to wait for Bruce and the team. A group of reporters rushed them as they walked. One reporter asked a question that made them freeze in their tracks.<p>

"_Jasmine, Richard, how are you both reacting to the news of Tony Zucco's escape?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha. You thought it was over. <strong>

* * *

><p>They froze.<p>

The twins then bolted for the car.

When they got in, the doors locked and they were sprayed with a gas.

Blackness enveloped the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's over. :) I hope you liked it! Please review, flames must be about the story! <strong>

**I will probably post again later today, so keep an eye out!**

**~Alyss**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I want to say, wow! 11 reviews for 3 chapters! Thank you all so much!<strong>

**Review replies:**

**AmaraRae: I am going to take the fact that you thought this would be weird as a complement. :) thank you for your review! **

**Scotty1609: glad you liked it!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: ROBIN AND JAY TORTURE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I only own Jay<strong>

* * *

><p>When the twins woke, they were in their Robin and Jay uniforms. They looked around and their eyes widened at what they saw.<p>

They were in a circus tent.

Hailey's circus tent.

Their arms were raised above them, strapped to the trapeze.

Music began to play.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! We now introduce, The Flying Graysons!"_

"No..." Jay whispered. She struggled, and electricity surged through her body, knocking the wind out of her.

A tear fell down her face as she heard the scream.

Robin silently cried as they heard the crunch and two children cry out.

The laughter of two madmen echoed throughout the tent.

* * *

><p>"You <span>what<span>?" Batman growled.

"They disappeared." Aqualad said.

"I know. I sent Robin and Jay to get them, and now they're gone!" he growled again. Kid Flash cowered.

"You will find them." he said as he ended the transmission.

* * *

><p>The League was frantically searching for the two birds, but with no luck.<p>

Crime from the super villains in Gotham took a dive after Batman sent Two-Face a concussion.

The inmates of Arkham Asylum all came to one conclusion.

Something happened to the Boy and Girl Wonders.

And Batman was pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin and Jay hadn't slept. They felt themselves turn to face a wall. A projection came up. They watched as John and Mary Grayson's ropes snapped. Jay began to curse in her first language, Romanian.<p>

The two men were lucky they couldn't understand the steam of curses coming from her lips.

Robin joined in and fought his bonds.

Electricity shot through the twins as the clip replayed.

Their murmurs of curses slowly turned to pleading for the clips to stop.

* * *

><p>"Any sign of them?" Flash asked over the comm.<p>

"No...Nothing..." Green Arrow sighed.

"Bats is gonna kill us." Flash replied.

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Kid Flash asked.<p>

"No." Artemis replied.

"I got nothing." Red Arrow said. He had joined the search as soon as Batman had told him.

"We are dead if we can't find them..." Kid Flash said.

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce,"<p>

"Not now Alfred." Batman said, not taking his eyes off of the computer.

"Master Bruce, you need to rest."

"No, I need to find them."

"You'll be of no use when you find them if you're exhausted." the elderly butler said. Batman sighed and nodded as he got up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Third Day<strong>

* * *

><p>The mood in the mountain was very somber.<p>

Breakfast was eaten in silence.

The teens finished quickly and headed off to search.

* * *

><p>"Superman, tell me you found something." Artemis said as she ran into an alley.<p>

"That would be a lie." he said gravely. Artemis sighed and continued searching.

* * *

><p>Robin and Jay were lowered down. They looked up and saw the Joker and Tony Zucco come out of the shadows.<p>

Joker took out a knife and twisted Jay around. He took the knife and made a slash down her back. She cried out in pain. Robin struggled and gasped as Zucco snapped his leg. Joker broke Jay's arm and dislocated her shoulder. He handed Zucco the knife, which he stabbed into Robin's side. He cried out as he and his sister were raised into the air again.

The footage began to play again. Jay closed her eyes, resulting in a shock sent to herself and her brother. The two began crying, the salty tear stinging their cuts.

The emotional pain combined with the physical, broke Jay.

"Nu...nu sari... _**(No...don't jump.)**_" she whimpered.

* * *

><p>"I am going to murder Joker and Zucco." Batman snarled as he looked at the faces on the frozen screen. He stood and glared and the screen.<p>

He took out a bat-a-rang and threw it at the screen, causing it to shatter.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fourth Day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Batman, we received a message from Joker and Zucco." Superman said. Batman nodded and headed to the Watch Tower.<p>

The team and their mentors were already waiting.

"It's only a recording..." Superman started.

"Play it." Batman ordered. Superman nodded and pressed play.

Batman's eyes widened as he heard the circus music and Robin and Jay's screams.

"NU SARI! VA ROG! VA ROG! NU! _**(DON'T JUMP! PLEASE! PLEASE! NO!)**_"

"Turn it off." he said hoarsely. Superman obeyed. The Dark Knight took a deep breath.

"I know where they are."

* * *

><p>Robin and Jay gasped as the wet cloths were pulled from their faces. Zucco slapped Jay's face, leaving a print that was sure to become a nasty bruise. Joker sent a kick to Robin's ribs, breaking at least three of them.<p>

The gasping twins were raised into the air again.

They stared blankly at the screen which had become so familiar to them.

Joker and Zucco laughed.

The birds didn't react, but continued crying, each murmuring in Romanian.

They felt as if their bodies were empty husks.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifth Day<strong>

* * *

><p>It was storming in Gotham. Batman and the team and their mentors were racing to the abandoned circus tent.<p>

They stopped outside, and Batman cringed as Robin and Jay's screams pierced through the night.

"Let's go." he said.

* * *

><p>Each time a bolt of lightning flashed, electricity coarsed through the twin's veins. The music grew louder. The bird's screams grew louder.<p>

* * *

><p>Batman ran it, the other heroes about to follow.<p>

Robin and Jay looked down to see Batman enter.

"TATI! _**(DADDY!)**_" they shrieked. Batman ran over, the other heroes close behind. Batman quickly, silently, and without mercy, knocked the madmen out. Superman flew up, and was about to bring them down when they screamed.

"NU! _**(NO!)**_"

"Don't touch them!" Batman snarled. He lowered down his birds and ran to them. He held them close to him and wrapped his cape around them. He called a Zeta Beam transport. They were brought to the medical bay, leaving the other heroes, who quickly beamed up after them.

Batman brought them to the medical bay. He gently laid them down on the beds.

* * *

><p>"Mami...Tati...Bunicul...Sora... <strong><em><span>(Mommy...Daddy...Grandfather...Sister<span>_**...)" they whimpered. Batman quickly got his phone and began making a few calls as he began by putting Jay's arm back in it's socket.

"Selena? It's Bruce. I'm having Superman pick you up and bring you here. Yes. I'll see you here." he said as he hung up.

"Superman, I need you to pick up Selena Kyle and bring her here." Batman said. Superman nodded and took off.

"Alfred? Get to the WatchTower. Pick up Barabra. Yes. I'll see you here." he said as he began stitching Robin's side wound.

"Barbara? It's Bruce. Alfred's comming to pick you up. Yes." he flinched as Robin screamed as his hand accidentally touched part of his muscle.

"Yes. Yes. I'll see you." he said as he hung up and focused on his baby birds.

"Bruce..." Selena said as she ran into the room. Alfred and Barbara followed. The four watched the panting birds.

"Mami...Tati...Bunicul...Sora..." Jay whimpered.

"Este in regula...mami e aici...Tati e aici...suntem toti aici...am obiceiul lasa nimic te-a rănit... _**(It's alright...Mommy's here...Daddy's here...we're all here...we wont let anything happen to you...)**_" Selena whispered as she brished some hair out of Jay's eye.

"Vă rugăm să...Omoară-mă... _**(Please...Kill me...)**_" Jay whispered. The four staggered back. Selena and Barbara had tears in their eyes as they ran out of the room. Bruce and Alfred stood in the room, shocked. Jay and Robin slowly closed their eyes.

The heart monitors flat-lined.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happend next! Review, and I will update soon!<strong>

**~Alyss**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again! So I have decided<strong>** to update again! Lucky you! **

**A thank you goes out to AmaraRae and yjfangirl1 for reviewing! **

**AmaraRae: I'm glad you like this! And I would love to discuss your fictions! Feel free to pm me! I'm definitely going to check out your page!**

**So here goes the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Still don't own. Only Jay. <strong>

* * *

><p>The heart monitors flat-lined.<p>

"Selena! Barbara! Get in here now!" Bruce yelled. The two women ran in to see Bruce and Alfred deprately trying to resesatate the two broken birds.

"Bruce!" Selena yelled as she ran over, the women now helping.

A minute later, the room fell into complete silence.

* * *

><p><em>Beep...Beep...Beep...<em>

* * *

><p>The four sighed with relief.<p>

"Bruce...they have to make it..." Selena said as she went into Bruce's arms.

"They will...I know it..." he said. A knock came to the door. Bruce, Alfred, Selena, and Barbara quickly donned masks and opened the door.

"Batman? How's Robin and Jay?" Kid Flash asked. Batman didn't answer.

"Batman?" Miss Martian asked.

"They'll be fine." he said.

Robin and Jay began to stir.

"Nu...Nu sari..." they murmured.

"NU! OMOARĂ-MĂ!" Jay shrieked. Batman rushed to her side.

„Hush ... E bine fata copilul meu. Tati e aici. Tati nu se va lăsa nimic te rănesc. Tati va fi intotdeauna aici sa te protejeze. Tati te iubeste atat de mult. _**(Hush...It's alright my baby girl. Daddy's here. Daddy isn't going to let anything hurt you. Daddy will always be here to protect you. Daddy loves you so much.)**_" he murmured to her as he gently held her close.

„Promisiunea? _**(Promise?)**_" Jay asked quietly. Batman kissed her forhead gently.

„Promisiune. _**(Promise.)**_" he whispered. Jay nodded and drifted off to sleep. Batman gently laid her down so she could rest. He went over to Robin and kissed his forhead. He quietly walked outside and noticed everyone was waiting.

He looked at Selena, Barbara, Alfred, Flash, Miss Martian, everyone.

"They're gonna be okay." he whispered. Selena smiled and hugged Batman as she cried silently.

"They're gonna be okay." he whispered again.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE MONTHS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin and Jay were physically back to normal, but mentally...<p>

"Batman, when can they come back to the team?" Kid Flash asked.

"Not until they're well." he replied.

Robin and Jay had completely blocked everything out. They were husks of what used to be playful teens.

Bruce had to make them better.

He researched, and went over things, when suddenly, he found the answer.

He had to make them remember.

This was something that would break his heart.

But he had to do it.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jasmine, Richard. I want to show you something." Bruce said as he led the two silent children.<p>

He sighed as he sat them down in chairs and put up a screen. The twin's eyes widened as they watched. They began screaming as the painful memories rushed back. Bruce's heart broke each time he heard their shrieks.

„Opreste-te! Opreste-te! Nu! Te rog! Opreste-te! Mă doare! Te rog! Nu mai mult! Opreste-te! Te rog! _**(Stop! Stop! No! Please! Stop! It hurts! Please! No more! Stop! Please!)**_" they screamed.

Bruce felt as if his heart was being torn in two. The screams stopped after a while, and changed to quiet sobbs. Bruce came up to them.

"Bruce...we remember...we rememeber everything..." Jasmine saobbed.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he said.

"We love you Dad." Dick whispered. Bruce was shocked for a moment, then smiled and hugged his children close.

"I love you too. More than anything." he said as he nuzzled the top of their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT WEEK<strong>

* * *

><p>"So when do you think the twins are comming back?" Wally asked Kaldur.<p>

A laughter echoed through the mountain.

"Now." Jay said as she swooped down and tackled Superboy. Robin swooped down and tackled Artemis.

"You guys are back!" M'gaan said.

"Nothing could have kept us away too long." Jay said as she got off of Superboy.

"You guys have a mission." Batman said as he entered.

"The assasin, Cheshire, is loose, and we need you to capture her." Batman said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review!<strong>

**~Alyss**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. You guys are demanding. :) But I love you all, so I will update. <strong>

**I would like to thank AmaraRae, tydeerose, and Reina Grayson for reviewing! Thank you so much guys!**

**I would also like to thank everyone who is reading the story, but maybe not reviewing. I would like to ask you guys to please, speak up! I would love to hear what you think of the story! Even if it's just you saying what I did wrong. **

**Anyways, I'm sure you want me to get started, so here goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay, would you please do the disclaimer?<strong>

**Jay: Sure! Alyss of OffMyTea does not own Young Justice! She owns me! Haha!**

**Thanks Jay!**

**So here goes!**

* * *

><p>"Cheshire? As in the Shadow assassin?" M'gaan asked.<p>

"Yes. We need you to capture her. We hear she may be targeting Dr. Samuel Oak, and we need you to protect him." Batman told them. **(Okay, I know. Dr. Samuel Oak is a character in Pokemon, but I couldn't think of a better name!)**

"When do we start?" Jay asked.

"Now."

The team nodded and prepared for their journey.

* * *

><p>"She's getting away!" Robin yelled as he threw a few bird-a-rangs towards Cheshire.<p>

"I know! I'm trying!" Jay yelled back as Aqualad blasted water at the villain. Kid Flash went a few timed around the assassin, only succeeding in getting wrapped in a net. Artemis launched three exploding arrows at her, each one missing it's target.

So far, Cheshire didn't seem to have any powers.

Again, I did say so far.

Cheshire turned around and pointed her arms at Miss Martian. Two fireballs launched from her hands and hit the Martian girl. She screamed as she fell.

"Miss M!" Robin yelled as he rushed to her.

"Careful! She has pyrokinesis!" Jay yelled to her brother as she threw a small bomb.

"A what?" Artemis asked as she dodged a ring of fire.

"She can create and control fire!" Superboy explained.

"Oh." Artemis said as she shot another arrow.

Suddenly, Cheshire disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"We need to get M'gaan to Med-Bay." Robin said.

"Right. Let's go." Aqualad said.

The team got into the Bio-Ship and sped back to the Mountain.

* * *

><p>"She got away." Batman said, more as a statement then a question.<p>

"Yes sir." Kaldur said sadly.

"You will have to try again. Your mentors are going to come over to help each of you train in two days. Artemis, Red Arrow will be coming over as Green Arrow is on a mission and wont be back in time." Batman said. Artemis nodded. Robin and Jay looked worriedly at Conner.

When the team separated, Robin and Jay stood behind.

"Conner..."

"He wont come." he said dejectedly.

The twins looked at each other.

* * *

><p>"Please Superman?"<p>

"I can't."

"Yes you can!" Jay protested.

"No I can't." Superman replied. Jay and Robin glared at him over the transmission.

"We were hoping we wouldn't have to do this." Jay said.

"But you've forced us to do it." Robin continued.

"We're going over your head." Jay said finally as she ended the transmission.

* * *

><p>"Conner! Come here!" Robin said as Jay called someone.<p>

"Yes?"

"We're going to introduce you to some people." Jay said as she got off the phone.

* * *

><p>"Ma? Pa?" Superman said as he entered the small house.<p>

"Mrs. Kent, where did you say the plates were?"

The Man of Steel froze.

"Hey Clark." Robin said as he poked his head out. Superman slowly walked into the dining room and saw Conner sitting at the table, finishing off a slice of apple pie.

"Clark Joseph Kent!"

"Yes Ma?" he said quietly.

"Why on Earth haven't we met this boy yet? We're lucky Robin and Jay were nice enough to call us!" Mrs. Kent said.

"Sorry Ma."

"Now you sit down." she ordered. The Man of Steel obeyed.

* * *

><p>"Now you come back soon!" Mrs. Kent called to the four heroes.<p>

"We will Mrs. Kent! And thanks for the pie!" Jay said.

"So you're coming to help Conner train?" Robin asked Superman.

"Yes. I will. And Conner, I truly am sorry for how I was avoiding you. Can you forgive me?" he asked the teen.

"Yea." Conner said smiling.

* * *

><p>The heroes came to the Mountain the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>"Robin, Jay, come on." Batman said. The twins smiled and cartwheeled over to the Dark Knight.<p>

"Artemis." Red Arrow said. Artemis walked over and playfully punched his shoulder.

The other teens went over to their mentors and went to go train.

"Go." Batman ordered. The twins ran at each other. Jay sent a kick to Robin's legs. Robin quickly retaliated with a punch to Jay's gut.

The two fought for five minutes before Robin pinned Jay.

"Good Robin. Good. Jay, you need some more work." Batman said. Robin stepped aside to allow Batman to go up.

"So I get to fight you?" Jay asked as she stood up. Batman nodded. Jay smirked.

"This is gonna be fun." she said. Robin ran out of the room and grabbed the other heroes. He brought them back to see Jay and Batman about to begin.

"This will be good." Flash said.

Jay dropped to a stance and smirked at her mentor and Father.

Batman did the same, smirking slightly.

Jay ran at Batman and sent a kick to his gut. He dodged and thew a bat-a-rang at her. She did a few back flips to dodge. Batman rushed up to her and began throwing punches. Jay held up her arms to block them as she tried to land a few of her own. She quickly got her hands on his shoulders and vaulted herself over the Dark Knight. When she flipped over, she sent a kick to the back of his knee, sending him to the ground. He grabbed her ankles and brought her down.

Jay tried to get up, but Batman flipped over on top of her, pinning her to the floor. Jay was panting, sweat poured down her forehead as she scowled up at her mentor. He smirked lightly as he helped her up.

"Nice work. A few more years and you might be able to beat me." Batman said. Jay smiled as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Thanks." Jay said as she stood by her twin brother.

"Hit the showers you two." Batman said. The two nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they returned to see the other mentors were still there.<p>

"Hey, can we all do something together?" Jay asked.

"Like what?" Red Arrow asked.

"Like DC Monopoly!" Robin said. The other heroes shrugged and nodded as Wally went and got the game.

* * *

><p>Now for those of you who don't know what DC Monopoly is, let me explain the difference between it, and normal Monopoly.<p>

In DC Monopoly, the pieces are significant people in the DC universe, such as billionaires and heroes.

The pieces include:

Bruce Wayne and Jasmine and Richard Grayson.

Oliver Queen.

Superman.

Aquaman.

Flash.

Martian Man Hunter.

Other than that, everything is the same.

Let's continue with the story.

* * *

><p>"Let's group up in teams. Batman, Jay, and I will be Bruce Wayne, Jasmine, and Richard Grayson." Robin said.<p>

"Artemis and I will be Oliver Queen." Roy said.

"We're obviously Flash." Wally said.

"Uncle J'honn and I are together." M'gaan said as she took the Martian Man Hunter piece.

"Superman." Superman smirked.

"Aquaman." Kaldur said.

"So let's begin!" Jay said happily as she dealt out the money.

* * *

><p><strong>They will play Monopoly in the next chapter I promise! Review and I will update!<strong>

**I came up with DC Monopoly, if there is something already like that, please tell me, cause if there is, **

**I WANT ONE? WHERE CAN I GET ONE?**

**Lol.**

**See y'all later!**

**~Alyss**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Hi guys.**

**Let's get to the point.**

**You want the truth, or the lie?**

**LIE: FanFic wouldn't let me post.**

**TRUTH: I just didn't post.**

**Guys, I'm super sorry I haven't updated. Please forgive me.**

**Anyways, I just real quick wanted to say somethings. **

**Regarding my fic This Is War, I'm glad everyone liked it.**

**To my anonymous reviewer, IncognitoPinapple, Yes, it was based off a YouTube video.**

**For future reference, I get a lot of my inspiration from videos I find on YouTube. It's where I get most of my song ideas. **

**To another reviewer starr: I will take you to rumbleroar!**

**A big thank you to Selena for writing about 90% of this!**

**One last thing I promise.**

**Reina Grayson is writing a fic called Finding Yourself In a Different Dimension 2. She will be mentioning Jay in chapter 14, so for all you Jay fans out there, go check her story out! Reina is an amazing writer, definitely worth reading. **

**So how about I shut up so you can read the story. :)**

* * *

><p>"Pay up."<p>

Jay held her hand out, looking at the rest of the team with a smirk. The mentors had left earlier on important business, leaving the team to finish the game. What they hadn't realized is that Jay and Robin played to _win_. A chorus of sighs sounded through the room as one by one, the stack of bills in her hand slowly rose. The team looked at their now nonexistent piles of money.

Suddenly, Wally rushed over and stole a few hundreds from the bank.

"You can't do that!" Artemis protested. Wally shrugged.

"I robbed a bank." he said.

Suddenly, a light on Robin and Jay's wrist computers began flashing. The two hackers opened the computers.

"Guys, we can fight about whether robbing a bank in monopoly will get you sent to jail after we figure out who's inside the mountain." Jay said.

The lights began to flicker.

The team grouped together in the main room. Wally's leg started to shake.

"Guys...I have to pee..."

"Did you drink one of those jumbo drinks again?" Robin asked.

"No!" he replied quickly. Robin gave him a look.

"Maybe..." Jay joined in on the look.

"Yes..." he finally admitted.

"Well you can't go. The guy who goes out by himself is the first to die." Jay said. When she looked again, Wally was gone.

* * *

><p>Wally sighed as he exited the bathroom.<p>

The lights flickered and died out again as the halls of the mountain became dark. He sped around on his own. He heard a noise coming from above him and stopped, realizing where he had stopped.

The hanger.

* * *

><p>"He's dead." Jay sighed.<p>

"What should we put on his tombstone?" Artemis asked.

"Here lies Kid Mouth. His small bladder was his downfall." Jay said seriously. The two girls began laughing.

* * *

><p>A soft scuffing sound echoed through the area and Wally turned around, looking for it's source.<p>

"I understand why they always say you're the stupid one. It wasn't smart to come alone." a female voice said softly, her voice slightly taunting.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Wally yelled, looking around.

"Aww, has the Baby Flash finally decided to grow a backbone instead of always running away?" it laughed. "Who I am is of no concern to you, though there is something you should know."

"What?" Wally asked, slightly confused.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and as he turned, a fist came out of the darkness, connecting with his jaw. He collapsed unconscious.

"Always watch your back." Cheshire said as she stepped out of the shadows, looking at the unconscious form.

Then, like the Cheshire Cat, of whom she was so properly named, she was gone again.

* * *

><p>"<em>I found him!"<em>

"_DANG-IT! He's still breathing! And I really wanted to design that tombstone!"_

Wally slowly sat up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Cheshire happened. She attacked you. Do you remember anything she said?" Kaldur asked.

"Just to always watch my back..." he said. His head perked up as his brain finally processed something.

"You guys discussed my DEATH?"

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it at that. Sorry it's so short.<strong>

**Any suggestions for what should happen next should be left in a review, if you haven't please check out my two new songfics!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I will try to update as soon as I can, promise. **

**In two weeks, you can expect more form me and Selena as we will be spending the majority or the week together.**

**Review!**

**Oh, and I've decided to put out a contest in every chapter. **

**I give you a quote, you tell me where it's from, and who says it, and you get a special shout out, AND get to decide something that happens in a future chapter. Please, to be fair, DO NOT look up the quote. (If you can tell me what's going on during the quote, bonus prize for you!)**

**So here is your quote!**

**(These will not always have to do with Young Justice or superheroes at all)**

"**All men must choose between two paths. Good is the path of honor, heroism, and nobility. Evil...well, it's just cooler."**

**There's your quote! **

**Review! I love you all! :)**

**~Alyss**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed on this story, and given me ideas. You have all been great support.<strong>

**I am sorry to say, but this is the last chapter.**

**DON'T KILL ME YET!**

**There is a sequel planned. So don't worry. It will get posted as soon as possible.**

**This was my first fiction, and I'm proud of how it turned out. However, it was EXTREMELY edited and revised. So, if you want to check out how it should have turned out, please check out our second account, DoubleStuffOREO, where we will be posting...ah...the stranger things we've written. I'm not sure when it will go up, but I promise it will be soon. I will type it once I'm done with this. **

**So I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"Uhm...yes?" Jay said with a smirk.<p>

The two girls helped the speedster up. Robin was busy at his computer.

"I just can't figure out how on earth she got in! This is a secure facility, so how did she get in?" he murmured to himself.

But then,

The lights went out again.

"Oh _**crap**_..." Artemis groaned.

Suddenly, an arch or flame rushed over the team's heads. Cheshire jumped out of the flames, knives ready.

"Now why didn't you listen to your little friend? I told you to always watch your backs." she taunted.

Robin threw two exploding bird-a-rangs at the assassin. She dodged, only to see Robin smirk.

"Take your own advice and watch yours!" he said as Cheshire was hit by one of Artemis's net arrows.

She fell to the ground and struggled for a moment before she cut herself loose. Cheshire then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Aqualad. M'gaan put a shield in front of her leader as Cheshire fired, and then tossed her back with her powers, smashing her into a wall. Superboy yelled and ran to the wall to punch her.

But in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

They looked around for a moment.

Cheshire appeared behind Jay, who immediately detected her and flipped her over her shoulder, smashing her into the TV. Kid Flash ran to the shattered TV and began circling Cheshire. The shards of metal and glass began to swirl around her in a tornado. The Cheshire mask was knocked off, and Kid Flash stopped running as the girl dropped. Aqualad shot water from his water bearers over her hands, soaking her through. Her hair covered her face. Aqualad ran over and pinned her down as she began to move.

Cheshire whipped her head to the side to look at the Atlantian. Her hair was flung to the side, but a couple strands stuck to her face as she glared up at the boy.

Kaldur gasped.

"_Melody?_"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all she wrote!<strong>

**Until next time that is. :)**

**Super sorry it's so short. I tried to make it longer.**

**You can expect a longer first chapter in the sequel. **

**As a note, we wrote this before the episodes about Cheshire's origins, so we had already taken our own spin on her, so yea.**

**I love you all!**

**Thank you for reading, and keep an eye out for new stories!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
